A Glimmer of Hope from the Past
by Reiki of Darkness
Summary: Two years after the Last Remnant War, people are giving up life... But has a glimmer of hope come to them in their time of need? A girl once said to never wake up again is finally waking... David knows there is something about her that can help them... Maybe they can get the remnants back and hopefully bring Rush back... Or is Rush behind all of this? And if he is, then how?
1. The Last Remnant War

Ok please note that there have been things altered for the making of this story, so if you don't like the alteration, please read the story. Thank you.

* * *

**The Last Remnant**

* * *

**A glimmer of hope from the past**

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Last Remnant Battle**

* * *

"Irina!?" Rush called.

Irina conjured up her powers so it would become an orb of light and shot it towards the machine attempting to stop it. "I can do this!" Irina yelled. Rush and David looked at her and nodded.

Even though they had defeated the Conqueror already, blood dripping poured down his face as he stood up once more and kept the machine going, even stronger than before, "so this is what you wish to be, a tool, a weapon. That's all you'll ever be, Marshall!" His voice deep and fierce.

Irina stood her ground, "It's not true! Mr. David, the Generals, Mom and Dad and everyone at the Academy has tried to make this world so I am not a Marshall, I'm just a normal girl!" An orb of energy shot towards the machine, "And even if they fail, Rush will protect me!"

"Fool!" A huge blast of energy shoved everyone backwards.

Rush got up and looked around, it seemed Irina had gotted the full brunt of the attack, he scowled as he stood tall and ran up to the Conqueror, his hole body glowing aqua blue. He punched him square into the stomach, the machine worked even faster than before, but in reverse. The Conqueror looked at him, "this power... so this is what you choose?"

David helped Irina to stand up, she looked at Rush and tried to run towards him, David stopped her, "Rush! Don't do it! If you do you'll-"

Rush gritted his teeth, "I know, its suicide, because I'm a remnant, right?"

Irina looked down, everyone was in shock, David's eyes widened.

"Dave, I don't think your gonna have any remnants after this..."

"That's ok, I... We will manage, somehow!"

"You have all done so much for me, thank you all! Oh and Dave!"

David looked up at him, trying to fight back the tears.

"I have one last favour to ask of you!"

David looked at him and smiled, "Anything, Rush, anthing at all."

"When she wakes up, tell her hi from me!"

David's eyes widened once again, "H-How did you know?"

Rush smiled, the machine got stronger, then in a flash of light:

Rush

The Conqueror

The Machine

All vanished without a trace.

David let go of Irina, "RUSH!"

Irina fell to the floor, "NO!"

After that, all the remnants dissapeared.


	2. Two years later

Ok please note that there have been things altered for the making of this story, so if you don't like the alteration, please don't comment or read the story. Thank you.

* * *

**The Last Remnant**

* * *

**A glimmer of hope from the past**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Two years later...**

* * *

Athlum looked dark even in the blazing sun. Everyone walked with a sense of mourning about them, even on what was normally such a joyous day of the year...

Castle Athlum was busy for the first time that didn't concern battle arrangements or anything else to do with the numerous collapses around the world... Which seemed to get worse each day and the risk of an collapse was more imminent for more populated areas. This busy time also didn't concern the rebels of the lands as they wished to now over through the leaders as they no longer possessed the Remnants, though no one did anymore and so there was no real thought to their actions.

This busy time would have been an even more special time two years ago, but now no one seemed to have the cheerful spirits anymore... But the party was still on and Lord David would definitely try to smile... Today was the Marquis of Athlum's Birthday. This once incredibly joyous day of celebration was a moment of great hope for his people, but now, hope seemed to be long gone and everyone knew this and so there was no feeling of celebrating.

David woke up in his chambers and sighed, looking up at the canopy of his bed, _Great... _he thought to himself, not even having enough emotional energy to move, _it's my birthday... How am I going to be happy and celebrate when I am not even in the mood... oh well, I better get up and make arrangements for- _

His thoughts were abruptly halted when he heard the door open and the padded footing of Torgal, who walked over to the windows, opening the curtains and then opening the curtains of his bed, "Good morning, Lord David... and Happy Birthday..."

David sat up in bed just as a maid brought in a tray of food, placing it on his lap, she bowed slightly and walked out of the room, "G- Morning Torgal... What news do I have today?"

Torgal bowed his head in response, "As this party was a last minute thing, I should assume you didn't send out any invitations..."

David looked up at him as he was cutting up some bacon, "That is right, what about it?"

He cleared his throat, "I took it into my best interest to invite a few people... they were more than happy to hear the word that you were having a party and that they would love to come..."

David stopped just as he went to put the peice of bacon in his mouth, he lowered his fork and looked at his plate, "A few people? Who are they?" his mind went straight to the Sykes. Who now did all their research in Eulam, staying close to Irina.

"I am guessing you already know the answer but I will tell you anyway, Lady Irina and her parents have been invited and are in your mother's garden as we speak." Torgal watched David's emotionless face go to a more heartbroken look, Torgal sighed slightly, "My Lord... They wanted to come, they wanted to know you were alright, I haven't told them about Sam just yet... I believe you should do so yourself as your the one who has been keeping it secret from everyone since Sam fell to that illness four years ago..."

David winched slightly, "Sam is the only reason this stuff is happening... this party, this celebration... so I believe Sam should speak of it when the time comes and Sam is awake completely... I do not believe that I am the right person to speak to them of that illness, although they already know of that, but they do not know the time of awaken is upon us... its the first sign, no, my only sign of hope in my heart since Rush-" he stopped talking a lump came into his throat and it didn't seem to want to move.

Torgal sat on the bed, "You need to tell them something... Sam isn't going to be in any shape to walk to them, and I think if that happened, then Marion would definitely have a heart attack..."

He nodded and stood up, "Ok... I will get dressed and then go see them... I hope they understand that I may not be in too much of the mood to celebrate... it is S-"

Emmy ran in, "My lord! I think I collapse is about to happen in the middle of town!"

Lord David gasped, "WHAT!" he started running towards the middle of town, he froze when he saw a glowing and distorted light where the Valeria Heart had previously been two years ago. He fell to kneeling, "Please... Not now... please... NO!" he yelled in anger and hurt. Just then a figure ran up from behind him, cloaked in a midnight blue cloak. Two swords on their back. They took the swords off their back and jumped over them. David gasped and watched the figure stand their ground in front of him. "You can't give up... you promised..." the figure muttered, their voice muffled slightly.

David thought for a moment and nodded, standing next to them, pulling his sword out, "Got my back?"

"Why would I have you back?" they muttered jokingly and started running towards where the collapse was going to happen and there was a glow of light. They stabbed their broadswords either side of them and was lifted in the air with some magical force.

Irina and her parents ran out watching this. Irina got a little dizzy and so did Marion, they both hit the floor, Emmy ran over to assist them and they all looked at this figure. A force of magic, combined with light blew everyone backwards, no one saw that the figure's cloak flew off, revealing a girl the same age as David, with wavy red brown hair and blonde streaks, she wore a female warriors outfit like Emmy's but the same colors as David's clothes. David caught a glimpse of the hair and gasped, the girl fell down and he ran over and caught her before even Torgal got to her.

He knelt down and held her in his arms and watched her drift out of consciousness, he scowled slightly, "Don't you dare go back to sleep..."

she opened her eyes and smiled softly to him, putting her hand to his cheek, making him blush slightly, "David... I told you I would not anything happen to our home..." she closed her eyes, losing consciousness.

"No... stay awake... please... I can't go another four years like I have... please don't do this..." he put his hand over her hand on his cheek.

Her hand went limp and she fell into a deep sleep. He gasped, tears flooded his eyes, "No... No! NO! SAM!" he screamed in pain, not a physical pain, but mental.

Everyone watched them, Marion gasped, "S-Sam did that?" she looked at the area which the collapse had been about to start and there was nothing, no collapse, nothing there. "Sam is just a normal girl though..."

David cried, "SAMELIA!" holding her close to him.

Irina gasped, "Sam... who is Sam?"


End file.
